


A Lei

by Chiisana_Hana



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:37:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiisana_Hana/pseuds/Chiisana_Hana
Summary: Quando soube que viajaria justamente com Aldebaran, Shina teve vontade de morrer. Ou de matar alguém. Tamanha proximidade com o cavaleiro definitivamente não era algo bom para quem há meses lutava para esconder seus sentimentos. E ela simplesmente não sabia se ia conseguir continuar fazendo isso depois dessa viagem...





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> A ideia de juntar esse casal foi do Megumu Okada, autor do Episode G Asssassin e eu amei tanto, mas tanto que precisei escrever essa fic. Estou totalmente obcecada por esse casal! *_*   
> A história acontece após a Saga de Hades, mais ou menos depois dos fatos de “Bem Leve”, por isso a Shina vai mencionar o relacionamento de June com certo cavaleiro de ouro...   
> Desconsiderei o Soul of Gold. Desconsiderei também a idade oficial da Shina, portanto ela está com 26 anos. Aliás, hoje, 24 de março, é o dia do aniversário dela! Essa fic não podia começar em dia melhor!!   
> A princípio serão três capítulos e pretendo postar um por semana. Mas é possível que eu faça mais...   
> A respeito do título, é sobre a lei, mas também é sobre ela, “lei” em italiano, a minha amazona preferida e seus sentimentos confusos, sempre no limite, 8 ou 80, como disse a minha beta-reader em uma de nossas conversas. 
> 
> É isso!   
> Boa leitura!

 

**_A LEI_ **

**_Chiisana Hana_ **

**_Beta-reader especial: MadWolf_ **

 

_“É o amor outra vez_  
 _Veio sem me avisar_  
Foi abrindo o portão  
Desse meu coração  
Pra me visitar  
Pôs a mala no chão  
Acendeu meu olhar  
Me beijou com paixão  
Me trouxe um perdão  
Que me fez chorar”(1)

 

Capítulo I

 

_Estava feito. Ele viu o seu rosto. A lei das amazonas dizia para amar ou matar o homem que o visse, embora não tivesse acontecido nem uma coisa nem a outra na primeira vez que o rosto dela foi exposto a um homem. Seiya... Aquilo tinha sido um erro, uma loucura que ela ainda não entendia. E nem queria mais entender._

_Agora começou tudo de novo, mas dessa vez era diferente. E ela ia adiante... Ia seguir a lei. Ia amar esse homem. Amá-lo para sempre, com tudo que tinha, amá-lo até fundir-se a ele, virarem uma coisa só. Já tinha mostrado o rosto, então que diferença fazia? Queria tanto, desejava tanto arder de paixão nos braços dele..._

_É isso. Estava feito._

\----L----E----I-----

Um mês atrás...

– Não sei por que raios me mandaram para essa missão – resmungou a amazona de Ofiúco. Usava roupas civis: calça jeans surrada e camiseta vermelha lisa. Pareceria uma mulher normal, não fosse a máscara de prata na face. Viajava em um avião de carga com Aldebaran a fim de cumprirem uma rápida missão no Brasil.

Quando soube que viajaria justamente com ele, Shina teve vontade de morrer. Ou de matar alguém. Tamanha proximidade com o cavaleiro definitivamente não era algo bom para quem há meses lutava para esconder seus sentimentos. Ela simplesmente não sabia se ia conseguir continuar fazendo isso depois dessa viagem.

Aldebaran também estava de roupas civis: calça cáqui, camisa de algodão branca. As urnas das armaduras deles estavam ao lado, bem presas ao avião por cintas de nylon, junto com as mochilas deles. Ele tinha sido o cavaleiro escolhido porque a missão era em seu país, aonde não voltava havia alguns anos.

– Porque a criança que vamos buscar ainda é muito pequena – ele disse sorrindo. – Acharam que uma mulher teria mais tato.

Ele achava que Shina não era exatamente essa mulher “com tato”, mas as outras duas amazonas restantes não estavam disponíveis, então ela tinha sido designada. Justamente ela, a que ele não achava indicada, a que ele achava mais fascinante. Vibrou quando soube que iriam juntos, pois achou que seria uma ótima oportunidade de se aproximarem.

– Como é mesmo o nome da cidade aonde vamos? – Shina perguntou.

– Santarém, no Pará. A criança está no mesmo abrigo católico onde eu vivi. Vai ser bom rever as freiras. De vez em quando ligo para elas, faço doações regulares.

Ela repetiu o nome da cidade. Depois ficou em silêncio, pensando. Ela mesma não voltava à Itália há muitos anos, embora a distância do Santuário para lá fosse incrivelmente menor. Não era porque não desejava. Apenas não havia para o que voltar. Nem família, nem ninguém que se importasse, nem porcaria nenhuma. Não valia a pena. Já ele parecia se importar com o abrigo onde viveu. E não parecia carregar o peso de ser órfão. Falava com alegria do lugar, das freiras que cuidaram dele… Ele simplesmente parecia… grato…  grato por tudo. E foi essa gratidão que a deixou encantada.

Aconteceu depois do fim da guerra contra Hades. Os cavaleiros de ouro estavam muito debilitados depois do esforço final e ela precisou ajudar a cuidar deles, junto com Marin e todos que estavam em boas condições. Aldebaran tinha se recuperado muito rápido e passou a ajudar a cuidar dos companheiros, por isso sempre se cruzavam pelas Doze Casas. Shina nunca o viu de mau humor ou reclamando. Ele estava sempre sorrindo, tinha sempre uma palavra amiga e uma solução pra tudo, enquanto ela estava sempre irritada, de péssimo humor. Quando percebeu não tirava mais os olhos dele e ansiava encontrá-lo ainda que fosse somente para trocarem algumas palavras. Até que todos os cavaleiros se recuperaram completamente e ela passou a vê-lo raramente, sempre em encontros muito rápidos. Por achar que não tinha nenhuma chance, decidiu esquecê-lo. Estava obstinada nessa tarefa quando surgiu essa missão inesperada.

O avião deu alguns solavancos, tirando Shina de seu devaneio e colocando-a em alerta.

– Pessoal, tivemos um problema… – avisou um membro da tripulação.

– Não me diga que esta merda vai cair… – resmungou Shina.

– Esperamos que não. Mas vamos ter de pousar no aeroporto mais próximo que é o de Aracaju. Apertem os cintos.

– Ah, que beleza… – ironizou a amazona.

Aldebaran sorriu, agradeceu a informação e fez o que ele recomendou.

– E você sorri? – Shina perguntou. – Vamos pousar em um lugar diferente!

– E o que posso fazer? – ele indagou, ainda rindo. – Se é inevitável, só resta esperar um pouso seguro. Ou você prefere que o avião caia?

– Claro que não!

– Então que bom que temos onde pousar, né?

– Tá, mas me responda, isso é longe do nosso destino final?

– Bastante!

– Que maravilha – ela disse, e apertou o cinto.

O pouso foi tranquilo, mas pouco depois o capitão informou que o problema era mais sério do que parecia e por isso não poderiam seguir viagem até que a manutenção fosse feita.

– Vocês podem esperar ou seguir em um vôo comercial… – sugeriu o capitão. – E duvido que a gente siga ainda hoje. Talvez amanhã de manhã.

– Tudo dando errado! – esbravejou Shina. – Mas que droga!

– Ou tudo dando certo… – corrigiu Aldebaran. – Podíamos ter sofrido um acidente.  E aí, seguimos em um vôo comercial?

– Não, né? Eu com essa máscara?

– Vão achar que você é excêntrica – ele brincou. – Bom, então esperamos?

– Pois é, fazer o quê? Que raiva!

– Relaxa, Shina – ele riu, e pegou as duas urnas e as duas mochilas. – Encare como uma folga, pois é isso que vou fazer. Podíamos almoçar na praia, que tal?

Ela respondeu com um resmungo que Aldebaran entendeu como “tanto faz” e os dois pegaram um táxi. Na orla marítima, escolheram uma pousada simpática onde deixaram as armaduras e as mochilas. Depois saíram caminhando pelo calçadão e foram até um restaurante que possuía uma enorme varanda com vista para o mar. Escolheram uma mesa nessa varanda e Shina ficou observando o cavaleiro fazer o pedido e conversar com o garçom em português. Pareciam velhos amigos apesar de não se conhecerem. Ela não estava entendendo muita coisa, mas gostou do jeito melódico de falarem.

– Quer que eu peça alguma coisa pra você? – ele perguntou a ela, em grego.

Ela olhou o cardápio distraidamente. Embora o estômago estivesse roncando de fome, só pretendia comer quando estivesse no quarto do hotel por causa da máscara.

– Aldebaran, você sabe que eu não posso tirar essa máscara, não sabe?

– E você devia saber que para tudo nessa vida tem jeito – ele disse, e chamou o garçom. Falou alguma coisa com o rapaz e ele assentiu, apontando para o fundo do restaurante. – Vem, vamos para aquela mesa no fundo, quando a comida chegar, você fica bonitinha, sentadinha virada para a parede, eu viro para o outro lado, ninguém vai ver seu rosto.

– O que você disse a ele sobre isso? – ela falou, acompanhando-o até a mesa mais escondida do restaurante.

– Eu disse que você tem o rosto deformado por uma peste que deixou bolhas enormes.

– Ora, seu filho da mãe!!

– É brincadeira! Disse a verdade: que você precisa usar a máscara por causa de uma lei do nosso trabalho. O que tem demais? Algumas mulheres islâmicas não usam burca?

Ela anuiu. Embaixo da máscara, estava sorrindo. Mais uma vez ele dava jeito em tudo...

– Então, quer alguma coisa?

– O que você pedir está bom. Estou morrendo de fome mesmo.

– Você come frutos do mar, não come?

Ela respondeu afirmativamente.

– Então vou pedir um peixe assado na chapa com frutos do mar. Parece ótimo! Vem com arroz, feijão tropeiro e farofa.

– Vem o quê?

– Um feijão temperado incrível e farofa, que é uma invenção dos deuses! Você vai amar.

– Quero só ver...

Quando o garçom trouxe os pratos, ela se serviu, virou a cadeira para a parede e tirou a máscara, colocando-a sobre a mesa. Aldebaran também se serviu e virou a cadeira para o lado oposto.

– Está incrível – ela falou depois da primeira garfada. – Muito gostoso mesmo!

– Gostou da farofa?

– Sim! Muito boa! Aldebaran, essa comida está divina!

– Não está?  Não posso ver seu rosto, mas tenho certeza de que está sorrindo! Comida é assim, deixa as pessoas felizes.

Ela não disse nada, mas ele tinha razão. Estava de sorriso escancarado. Uma pena que não pudesse mostrá-lo ao cavaleiro.

Almoçaram calmamente e, duas horas depois, ainda estavam no restaurante, agora de volta àquela mesa na varanda, admirando a praia. Shina tinha recolocado a máscara, mas levantou-a um pouco para tomar de canudinho um drinque sem álcool. Aldebaran já ia pedir a segunda caipirinha apesar de ela protestar pois “estavam a trabalho”.

– Folga forçada – ele lembrou, e chamou o garçom em português. – Paulo! Vem cá, meu chapa! Traz mais uma caipirinha e uma porção de mini acarajé.

– Já está chamando o garçom pelo nome? – ela perguntou, rindo ao reconhecer o nome próprio semelhante a sua versão italiana.

– Ele já é meu _brother_! – Aldebaran respondeu. – Você vai provar uma iguaria do Nordeste. Chama-se acarajé.

– Como é?

– Acarajé – ele repetiu pausadamente. – É um bolinho de feijão frito com recheio de vatapá, caruru, camarão e salada.

– Não faço a mínima ideia do que são essas coisas, mas se você está dizendo que são boas...

Quando a porção chegou, com os bolinhos e os recheios à parte, ela pegou um e examinou.

– A aparência lembra _arancini_ – disse, referindo-se ao tradicional bolinho de arroz italiano. – Mas o cheiro é diferente e você disse que é de feijão...

– Sim. Agora você escolhe o que quer colocar. Tem caruru, que é feito com quiabo e amendoim, vatapá, que é feito com pão, camarão moído e outras coisinhas, salada de tomates e esses camarões.

– Quero um pouco de tudo.

Ele preparou um bolinho e entregou a ela, depois se virou de costas para que ela provasse. Shina levantou um pouco mais a máscara e deu uma mordida.

– Uau! É tão cheio de sabores! É muito bom!

Ainda de costas, Aldebaran sorriu, feliz por começar a derrubar as defesas da amazona. Depois dos acarajés, os dois resolveram dar uma volta pela praia. Caminharam longamente e sentaram-se na areia para apreciar o belo pôr-do-sol na praia de Atalaia.

– Eu podia ficar aqui – Shina confessou, mas se arrependeu logo em seguida. Aldebaran podia entender “aqui com você” e, embora fosse isso mesmo, ela ainda não queria escancarar seus sentimentos dessa forma. – É bonito.

– Eu também ficaria tranquilamente – ele disse. Estava amando a companhia dela, ainda mais por ter começado a vencer a barreira que ela levantou ao redor de si mesma. Até tinha arrancado sorrisos dela! Uma pena que ele, ainda, não pudesse vê-los. Tinha certeza de que ela era linda e possuía um sorriso igualmente belo. Daria tudo para vê-lo. Daria tudo para beijá-la sob aquele sol poente. Era isso. Estava completamente apaixonado por ela desde o fim da guerra, mas era incapaz de confessar. Mantinha esse sentimento como um doce segredo, mas a proximidade e as caipirinhas estavam fazendo tudo aflorar a ponto de quase vir à tona. E o que ela queria dizer com “ficar aqui”? Ficar com ele? Aldebaran lembrou-se de que não era para estarem ali. Se tudo tivesse corrido como o esperado, deviam ter pousado em Santarém, buscado a criança e estarem a caminho de Atenas. Talvez fosse o universo conspirando... Sim, com certeza era.

 

Continua...


	2. 2

**_A LEI_ **

**_Chiisana Hana_ **

**_Beta-reader especial: MadWolf_ **

 

“Só amor faz um bem tão bem feito  
Que o destino não vai desmanchar  
Só uma coisa no amor não tem jeito  
É ter medo de amar”(1)  
 

Capítulo II

Quando anoiteceu, Shina e Aldebaran ficaram mais um pouco ali, sentados na areia da praia, agora sob a luz da lua. Conversaram sobre a vida, sobre coisas do Brasil, frutas brasileiras, e daí para os melhores jeitos de fazer caipirinha, caipiroska, até um famigerado caipisaquê, um assunto puxando o outro como acontece em toda boa conversa. Até que ficou tarde e eles tiveram fome novamente e resolveram jantar.

– Que tal uma pizza, senhorita italiana? – ele perguntou, levantando-se e sacudindo a areia das roupas.

– Eu topo – ela respondeu, sentindo uma onda de alegria serena percorrendo seu corpo.

Seguiram para uma pizzaria ali por perto, onde escolheram uma mesa ao fundo e usaram da mesma estratégia de antes para que Shina pudesse comer. Aldebaran virou-se para o lado oposto ao dela, mas dessa vez não resistiu a dar uma leve espiada pelo canto do olho. Viu a linha do maxilar dela, bem definida e um pouco do queixo fino, a pele num tom mais claro que o resto do corpo. A tentação de ver mais era imensa, mas ele sabia que não podia e voltou a olhar para frente.

Depois da pizza, voltaram à pousada e assim que chegaram, receberam um recado deixado pelo capitão do avião, confirmando que partiriam no dia seguinte por volta das oito da manhã.

– Bom, até amanhã às sete? – ele perguntou, deixando-a na porta do quarto dela. – Temos que estar no aeroporto cedo.

– Ok. Até amanhã, sete em ponto – respondeu. Queria dizer a ele que estava agradecida pelo dia incrível, que jamais esqueceria os poucos momentos de paz e serenidade que tinha passado com ele, mas ficou calada e entrou no quarto. Tirou a máscara e as roupas, e foi tomar um banho. Durante a chuveirada, repensou o dia. Aldebaran tinha razão. As coisas não deram errado... Pelo contrário, estava tudo bem, seguiriam viagem amanhã, e tiveram momentos maravilhosos em que ela se sentiu feliz como pouquíssimas vezes na vida. Depois desse dia com ele, Shina amou ainda mais o cavaleiro brasileiro e seu jeito de sempre ver o lado bom, de sentir gratidão pelas coisas simples, de ser feliz com o que vida lhe dá.

A amazona enxugou-se e vestiu somente uma camiseta muito surrada que usava para dormir. Deitou-se e adormeceu quase imediatamente, coisa que era rara, e teve um sonho estranho. Dançava nua na beira do mar, sob a intensa luz laranja de um pôr-do-sol como o que tinham visto poucas horas atrás. Enquanto dançava, sentia-se livre de quaisquer amarras, das barreiras que ela mesma criava ao redor de si, da casca que a protegia do mundo. Sentado na areia, Aldebaran a observava com um sorriso. Ela voltou-se para ele e sorriu de volta. Depois deu um rodopio gracioso e caminhou até ele devagar, sentindo a areia sob os pés a cada passo. Sentia-se embriagada de sol, liberdade e amor. Ele a segurou pela cintura e puxou-a para si. Beijou-a, mordiscou os seios, explorou sua intimidade com os dedos e, depois, com a língua...

Shina despertou de repente, afogueada e úmida, ansiando por um desfecho daquele sonho. Levou uma mão à região íntima e a outra aos seios, acariciando-os. E foi inevitável imaginar as mãos de Aldebaran no lugar das próprias... As enormes mãos do cavaleiro explorando seu corpo. O que mais seria enorme nele? Pensando nisso, ela prosseguiu até atingir o clímax pelo qual seu corpo tanto ansiava.

Por muitas e muitas vezes ela tinha fantasiado momentos assim com Seiya, mas parecia que tinha sido em outra vida. Ele era assunto encerrado há muito. Nos últimos tempos, era o grande cavaleiro de Touro que ocupava esse lugar nas suas fantasias e no seu coração.

– Pena que nunca vai passar disso – lamentou-se a amazona. Achava que ele nunca ia amá-la. Nem ele, nem homem nenhum. A excitação do sonho transformou-se rapidamente em tristeza e raiva, como acontecia com frequência.

Sentada na cama, com a máscara na mão, ela se sentia confusa. Sempre gostou de usá-la, sempre achou melhor não mostrar suas emoções. O lábio tremendo de raiva, o olho marejado quando alguém lhe fazia alguma pequena gentileza, pois gentilezas a desarmavam. Mostrar o rosto era deixar a fraqueza transparecer e ela não gostava disso. Preferia a proteção do objeto. Mas ao mesmo tempo também queria ter um porto seguro, um pessoa para quem ela conseguisse se expor sem ser julgada. Marin tinha isso com Aiolia. June estava namorando Shura. Por que ela não podia também? Por que ela e Aldebaran não podiam? Por que ele não podia ser essa pessoa?

 – Porque eu não consigo me abrir para a vida... – ela mesma respondeu tristemente. – Nunca daria certo. Para algumas pessoas parece tão simples, mas pra mim... Eu simplesmente me fechei nessa casca de prata que cobre o meu rosto, e não sei mais sair. Mesmo que ele me amasse, mesmo que a gente tentasse, eu acabaria estragando tudo.

Shina perdeu-se nos próprios pensamentos até ouvir Aldebaran bater à porta.

– Desculpa, mas vamos nos atrasar, Shina.

– Eu já estou quase pronta – mentiu a amazona, olhando o relógio. – Só preciso de uns dez minutos.

– Certo. Espero você na recepção.

Ela assentiu, pulando da cama. Rapidamente tomou um banho, vestiu-se, colocou a máscara, pegou a mochila e desceu. Aldebaran já tinha tomado café da manhã e enquanto ele encerrava a conta, ela aproveitou para comer um pouco. Depois tomaram um táxi em direção ao aeroporto e embarcaram para Santarém.

– Aldebaran, como foi quando você soube que era um dos predestinados? – ela perguntou. – Sabe, quando soube que iam te tirar daqui e te mandar para um país estranho.

Ele gostou da pergunta. Na primeira parte da viagem ela ficou calada quase o tempo todo, só abriu a boca para reclamar, e agora iniciava uma conversa em tom amigável. Era praticamente um milagre.

– Pode parecer incrível, mas eu achei legal! – ele respondeu. – Ia conhecer um lugar novo, depois de passar um ano no abrigo. Quando minha mãe morreu, eu tinha cinco anos. Lembro muito pouco dela, mas ela deixou um diário que levei comigo. Ela era uma mulher simples, cozinheira, mas amava ler e escrever. E deixou no diário muita coisa escrita sobre mim. Ela me amou muito, desde antes de eu nascer. Quando estava grávida, escreveu que sonhava com as constelações e sempre via uma estrela dourada sobre mim. Então ela começou a ler sobre as estrelas e viu que a mais brilhante da constelação de Touro era a Aldebaran. Como eu nasci sob esse signo, ela me deu esse nome. Enfim, inconscientemente ela sabia o que estava escrito no meu destino. Eu não conheci meu pai, então quando ela adoeceu e morreu, eu fui mandado para o abrigo. Um ano depois, surgiu o emissário do Santuário e eu fui para a Grécia com ele, feliz, cumprir o meu destino. Ser a estrela dourada do sonho da minha mãe.

– Eu saí arrastada do orfanato em Livorno – ela disse, depois de ouvir encantada a história dele. – Literalmente. Puxaram-me pelos braços, enquanto eu me debatia e gritava. Estava com tanto medo... Não sabia o que esperar do treinamento, só achava que ia ser pior que o orfanato.

– É normal temer o desconhecido...

– É... – ela concordou, pensando que talvez por isso temesse tanto o que estava sentindo por ele. Resolveu continuar falando da infância para não pensar nisso agora. – Eu não me lembro da minha mãe... as primeiras lembranças que tenho são do orfanato. Só sei o nome dela era Sara porque está na minha certidão de nascimento. E me disseram que ela me deixou lá quando eu tinha nove meses... Desculpe estar falando sobre essas coisas, mas é que eu queria entender você...

– Me entender? – ele perguntou, surpreso. Costumava pensar que era uma pessoa muito fácil de entender.

– É – ela confirmou, grata pela máscara, pois  tem a testa franzida e os olhos apertados, prestes a chorar. – Compreender por que razão você parece não se afetar pelo passado.

– E por que me afetaria? – ele indagou como se fosse o óbvio. – Se já passou, não posso fazer nada quanto a isso. O segredo é seguir em frente, Shina. Seguir em frente, separando as coisas boas para levar consigo e deixando para trás as ruins.

– Seguir em frente... – ela repetiu, pensativa, os olhos já marejados. Adoraria fazer isso, mas não era fácil. Tinha sido uma luta livrar-se do que sentiu por Seiya... Depois lutou para não se apaixonar por Aldebaran e perdeu gloriosamente. Ainda mais agora que quanto mais ele falava, mais ela se apaixonava.

\----L----E----I-----

Ao chegarem em Santarém, foram direto ao abrigo, onde Aldebaran foi recebido pela mesma freira que era responsável pelo lugar desde quando ele era criança.

– Por Nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo – exclamou a mulher, sorrindo. Era uma senhora baixinha, muito branca, de rosto bastante envelhecido e pequenos olhos castanhos. Usava um hábito cinza claro. – Você parece que cresceu mais!

– Não, irmã Marisa – ele respondeu rindo. Todas as vezes que ele aparecia por lá, ela dizia essa mesma coisa. – Estou do mesmo tamanho que da última vez. Só envelheci um pouco. Esta é Shina, minha companheira de trabalho.

A irmã cumprimentou Shina com um aperto de mão cordial, sem estranhar a máscara de prata que lhe cobria o rosto, pois já estava familiarizada com as questões dos cavaleiros.

– Como vão as coisas? – ele perguntou.

– Sempre do mesmo jeito, meu filho. Não mudaram muito desde que você foi embora. Você está bem?

– Estou ótimo, irmã. Tudo em paz agora. Tivemos uns pequenos problemas e precisei lutar, mas agora está tudo bem.

– Fiquei surpresa quando ligaram para falar sobre a criança e avisando que vinham buscá-la, mas gostei de ter sido você o escolhido.

– Também fiquei feliz por vir – ele disse e inconscientemente olhou para Shina.

A freira assentiu e os levou até o pátio onde a criança esperava. Era uma menina morena, com feições de índia, e olhar triste. Havia uma mochila com os poucos pertences dela no chão.

– Chama-se Maria. Achamos que tem cerca de cinco anos. Não tinha documentos quando chegou. Providenciamos tudo aqui.

Aldebaran foi até ela, que olhou de volta assustada, mas depois de poucos minutos, ele já tinha conquistado a confiança dela. Shina ficou observando o jeito delicado de ele lidar com a menina. Não ficou surpresa. Apesar do tamanho e aparência, ele sempre foi um homem muito gentil.

Os dois pegaram as coisas de Maria e voltaram para o aeroporto. Partiram naquela mesma noite. A pequena estava com medo de voar, mas Aldebaran foi tranquilizando-a, conversando, fazendo brincadeiras.

Shina achou bonita a interação dos dois e pensou que Aldebaran seria um bom pai no futuro. Desejou estar nesse futuro, ser a mãe desse filho, mas entristeceu-se por acreditar que esse era um sonho impossível.

A viagem seguiu tranquila e Maria até adormeceu nos braços de Aldebaran, só acordou quando estavam prestes a pousar. Quando chegaram ao Santuário, Aldebaran e Shina levaram a menina até o alojamento infantil e entregaram-na ao responsável pelos novatos.

– Essa parte me lembra muito de quando eu cheguei – ela disse. – Me jogaram aí, sem falar uma palavra em grego... Foi um “se vira, moleca”.

– E você se virou... – ele disse. – Ela vai se acostumar logo e eu estarei sempre por perto. Se eu pudesse a levaria comigo para minha casa, mas não tenho autorização para isso.

– Pelo menos ela já vai aprendendo que a vida é dura, né?

Aldebaran riu.

– Ela não precisa ser sempre dura, Shina. Tenta levar de forma mais leve, como fizemos na tarde de ontem. Vai te fazer tão bem.

– Boa noite – ela disse, mas sob a máscara os olhos estavam marejados. Queria pedir um abraço, pedir para ir com ele à casa de Touro e então conversariam de novo até não aguentarem mais, talvez tomando um vinho ou algumas caipirinhas, e então ela tiraria a máscara e a roupa, dançaria nua como no sonho. Depois fariam amor até ficarem extasiados de prazer. Ao invés disso, Shina foi para sua casa no alojamento, sentindo uma raiva incontrolável de si mesma. Se não tivesse tanto medo de ser rejeitada novamente... Se conseguisse abrir um pouco sua casca...

Passou o resto do dia emburrada, pensando e repensando a vida, a viagem e o sonho que teve. Queria experimentar aquela sensação onírica. Queria que aquilo fosse real. E sabia onde ia conseguir pelo menos uma parte daquela liberdade.

Esperou até a madrugada e esgueirou-se pelo Santuário rumo ao pequeno lago que havia na parte de trás dos rochedos. Era um lugar pouco conhecido e os que sabiam dele não se arriscavam a ir lá. Era notório que aquele lugar era o favorito de Afrodite e como ele detestava intrusos espalhava que o lugar estava cheio de rosas venenosas. Shina sabia que não, que as rosas dali eram comuns, e sob a proteção da madrugada, ela resolveu se arriscar. Uma vez lá, despiu-se completamente como no sonho e deixou a luz da lua tocar-lhe a pele. Sentiu uma excitação crescente e começou a dançar uma música imaginária. Era tão bom sentir-se livre! Era exatamente como ela imaginava! Respirou fundo, inalando o perfume sensual das rosas plantadas ali. Inebriada, ela entrou no lago. A água fria eriçou seus pelos e atiçou todos os seus sentidos, levando-a a buscar seu deleite solitário ali mesmo.

Shina saiu da água sentindo-se renovada. Vestiu a calça e a camisa, que se colaram no corpo molhado, e voltou para casa. Tinha sido quase perfeito como no sonho. Só faltou Aldebaran.

Continua...

\----L----E----I-----

Bônus:

– O que é issoooooo? – Afrodite se perguntou ao ver Shina pelada dentro seu laguinho querido e amado. – Eu vou matar essa sujeita!

Ele já ia atacá-la quando ouviu gemidos...

– Mas que filha da mãeeeeeeee! Agora eu matooooo! Que dizer, pensando bem... ela tá sem máscara... Vai que inventa de me amar... DEUS ME LIVRE!  Melhor voltar pra casa....

\----L----E----I-----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) É o amor outra vez, Maria Bethânia. 
> 
> As histórias sobre a infância deles não fazem parte do contexto original de CdZ, foram criadas por mim. 
> 
> \----L----E----I----- 
> 
> Oi, pessoas!!! 
> 
> ShaiBaran entrando no segundo capítulo! Com participação especial do laguinho do Afrodite!! Hehehehe! Lembram-se dele tomando banho peladão no filme do Abel? Pois é, agora foi a vez da Shina! 
> 
> O que é um Touro perto de um Pangaré, né non? Ainda por cima é BR! *_* Vamos dominar o mundo! 
> 
> A propósito, estou tão empolgada com eles que comecei outra história no próprio universo do Episódio G Assassin, mas essa ainda deve demorar. 
> 
> É isso! 
> 
> Muito obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo! Agradecimentos especiais para minha beta-reader que tem se empolgado com a fic tanto quanto eu!!! 
> 
> Beijoooooooooooo


	3. 3

É você  
Só você  
Que na vida vai comigo agora  
Nós dois na floresta e no salão  
Nada mais  
Deita no meu peito e me devora  
Na vida só resta seguir  
Um risco, um passo, um gesto rio afora(1)

 

Capítulo III

Depois da viagem ao Brasil, Shina seguiu sua rotina no Santuário. Cumpria suas tarefas diárias, cuidava para que os soldados menores se mantivessem na linha e eventualmente tinha seu pequeno momento secreto no lago. Além disso, todos os dias passava pelo alojamento infantil para checar a menina brasileira, que estava se adaptando muito bem à nova rotina e já falava algumas palavras em grego. Secretamente ansiava cruzar com Aldebaran nessas visitas e isso vinha acontecendo quase todos os dias. Sempre trocavam palavras gentis, porém mantinham uma postura profissional e uma distância segura, mas depois de uma semana Aldebaran resolveu que precisava tomar uma atitude para que avançassem.  
– Shina, eu acho que precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa – ele começou a dizer quando se encontraram no alojamento.  
– E o que seria? – ela perguntou, mantendo a voz controlada o máximo que pôde, embora o tremor nos lábios já estivesse presente. Imaginava onde a conversa iria dar e começava a entrar em pânico.  
– Queria falar sobre... nós dois...   
– Quê? – ela retrucou. Se ele prosseguisse, ela era capaz de desmoronar.  
– Nós dois... – ele continuou. – É que na viagem tivemos momentos muito agradáveis. Então pensei em perguntar se você gostaria, sei lá, de fazer um passeio comigo. Amanhã é domingo, então pensei em levá-la à praia.  
– Eu não posso – Shina respondeu da forma mais seca que conseguiu, embora o coração estivesse aos saltos, e saiu correndo dali, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Se aceitasse o convite, sabia que não resistiria e tiraria a máscara para ele. E a partir daí não teria mais volta. Seria matar ou amar.   
– Mas eu já o amo tanto... – ela murmurou consigo, quando estava longe o suficiente do alojamento. – Eu adoraria cumprir a lei, mas se ele me rejeitar... Não quero passar por isso de novo!

 

Confuso, Aldebaran voltou para as Doze Casas. Passando pela casa de Áries, encontrou Mu e resolveu desabafar com o amigo, pois não aguentava mais manter tudo para si.  
– Eu não sei o que pensar, Mu – o cavaleiro de Touro disse, sentando-se no chão. Mu fez o mesmo. – Tivemos um dia maravilhoso na viagem, achei que estávamos começando algo, mas voltamos pra cá e, bom, não avançamos. Então eu me enchi de coragem e dei um passo adiante, convidei-a para um passeio. Aí ela recusou, saiu correndo que nem louca. Eu não entendo.  
Mu sorriu e disse:  
– Meu amigo, acredito que esse seja o problema.  
– O quê?   
– Vocês estarem “começando algo”.  
– Continuo não entendendo... Não era pra ser bom?  
– Ela deve estar morta de medo – Mu prosseguiu, como se fosse uma coisa óbvia.  
Aldebaran coçou a cabeça, sentindo-se ainda mais confuso que antes.  
– Medo de mim?  
– Medo do que ela está sentindo por você. Pelo que conheço da Shina, ela deve estar em pânico. Não sou de fofocas, você sabe, mas é notória a história dela com o Seiya... Ele viu o rosto dela, a lei não foi cumprida, todo mundo fez vista grossa e ficou por isso mesmo. Ela deve estar com medo de acontecer de novo. Eu sei que ela é uma guerreira incrível, mas não dá para se exigir racionalidade quando se trata das coisas do coração.  
– Bom, eu não sou o Seiya. E eu acho que é bem óbvio que eu quero cumprir o lado bom da lei. Se pelo menos ela me ouvisse sem fugir, eu poderia desarmar essas defesas que ela cria ao redor de si mesma.  
– E por que não vai na casa dela? Ela mora bem ali no alojamento. Vá lá essa noite e desarme as defesas dela.  
– Quando foi que você aprendeu a dar conselhos amorosos, hein?  
– A vida ensina, meu amigo – respondeu Mu, com ar de mistério e um sorrisinho de lado.  
– Depois você vai me contar o que é que a vida anda te ensinando, seu carneiro safado, porque agora eu vou para casa me arrumar pra fazer o que você disse. 

Aldebaran foi para casa decidido, porém começou a pensar se devia mesmo ir à casa de Shina. E se ela se sentisse pressionada e recuasse ainda mais? Talvez fosse melhor continuar indo bem devagar. Depois de muito ponderar, ele decidiu que valia a pena arriscar. Colheu algumas rosas no jardim de Afrodite, aproveitando que o dono da casa não estava lá, e amarrou-as com uma fita vermelha. Depois se encheu de coragem e foi até o alojamento das amazonas. Bateu à porta de Shina diversas vezes. Achou que ela estava lá, mas não abria porque não queria vê-lo. Estava prestes a ir embora, sentindo-se um tanto idiota por estar parado ali com aquele buquê de rosas na mão, quando encontrou Marin.  
– Shina não está em casa – ela avisou. – Passei por ela agora há pouco. Ia em direção aos rochedos.   
Aldebaran agradeceu a informação e foi na direção indicada. Marin não perguntou nada a ele, mas embaixo da máscara estava sorrindo por ver que finalmente alguém ia fazer sua companheira mais arisca experimentar um pouco de amor nessa vida. 

– Atrás dos rochedos... – Aldebaran murmurou, imaginando se Shina estaria indo para o lago de Afrodite. Resolveu seguir para lá e foi exatamente onde a encontrou. Aproximou-se discretamente sem ser visto, procurando mascarar seu cosmo para não alertá-la.   
Shina estava à beira do lago, com os pés descalços na água. Usava um vestido preto, folgado, na altura dos joelhos, que ondulava com o vento, e estava de braços abertos como se quisesse absorver a luz da lua.   
Depois de ter fugido de Aldebaran mais cedo, ela resolveu não esperar a madrugada e foi logo para o lago assim que anoiteceu. Visitá-lo estava se tornando um hábito porque ela se sentia em paz ali, só não tinha mais se arriscado a ficar nua e sem máscara, temendo que alguém chegasse. Não gostava de vestidos, mas comprou um mesmo assim, pois com ele podia experimentar um pouco mais de liberdade, sem se expor demais.

Aldebaran observou-a por alguns segundos, mas sentiu que estava fazendo algo errado, e já ia embora com o buquê ainda nas mãos, quando ela notou sua presença.  
– Quem está ai? – Shina gritou, ficando em posição de ataque.  
Aldebaran estacou e suspirou.  
– Oh, droga... – ele murmurou, e saiu das sombras, segurando o buquê escondido nas costas. – Desculpa, Shina.  
– Aldebaran? – surpreendeu-se ela. – O que está fazendo? Está me espionando?  
– Eu não estava espionando. Viram você vindo pra cá e... bom, eu queria conversar. Você fugiu hoje de manhã.  
– Eu não tenho nada para conversar! – ela gritou agressivamente. – Cai fora!  
– Ok! Não imaginei que ia incomodar. Sinto muito. Já estou indo. Não precisa agir como um cão raivoso...  
– Você me chamou do quê?  
– Não chamei você de nada – ele disse calmamente. Quase nunca alterava seu tom de voz. – Só disse que está agindo como um cão raivoso e rosnando sem motivo. Já pedi desculpas.  
– Eu não estou rosnando!  
– Tá bom, Shina – ele disse tristemente, deixando as flores caírem no chão. – Essa é uma reação totalmente exagerada e equivocada. Já vi que estou perdendo meu tempo. Quando você quiser conversar calmamente, estarei esperando. Você sabe onde me encontrar.  
– Aldebaran! – ela chamou, amenizando o tom agressivo e sentindo-se envergonhada. – Essas flores...?  
– Eram pra você – ele disse. – Achei que ia gostar.  
Shina estava a ponto de chorar. Não pretendia ter aquela reação agressiva, mas era o que sempre acontecia quando ela se sentia amedrontada. Ela simplesmente não conseguia evitar esse mecanismo de defesa.  
– Por que está fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, sem conseguir disfarçar o tremor na voz. – Está brincando comigo? Me chama para passear, agora traz essas flores...   
– Não é nada disso. Depois da viagem, achei que a gente podia... Deixa pra lá...  
– E por que achou que...?  
– Porque não tiro mais você da cabeça, Shina! Mas eu tento me aproximar e você fica assim, com as garras de fora, pronta para me atacar como se eu fosse um inimigo. Eu não estou te atacando, portanto você não precisa se defender. É difícil entender isso?  
– Eu não sei ser de outro jeito... – ela disse e finalmente baixou a guarda. A máscara a protegia, mas já estava chorando e não havia mais como disfarçar.   
– Desculpa... – ela disse, e pegou o pequeno buquê de rosas no chão. Nunca tinha recebido flores na vida e olhou para elas buscando um pouco de coragem para prosseguir. – Eu também não consegui parar de pensar em você – ela confessou. – Esse seu jeito me deixou fascinada... Eu queria um pouco pra mim... Eu queria me sentir feliz...  
– Você pode... – ele disse.   
– Mas eu tenho tanto medo de experimentar isso e perder!  
– Não precisa ter medo – ele disse. A tristeza na voz dela o comoveu e fez com que ele se aproximasse e segurasse as mãos dela.  
– Me ajuda a melhorar, Aldebaran – ela pediu. – Você não está perdendo seu tempo... Podemos fazer isso valer a pena, mas eu preciso que você me ajude!  
– Shina... – ele murmurou docemente e ousou abraçar a amazona. Ela permitiu. Deixou-se envolver pelos braços dele e sentiu-se protegida naquele torso forte. Apreciou o calor e o perfume fresco que ele usava, um cheiro que lembrava limão e especiarias. Há quanto tempo não era abraçada? Já nem lembrava mais... Quase tinha se esquecido como era. E era tão bom...  
– Eu quero cuidar de você, Shina – ele disse, acariciando o cabelo tingido de verde.   
– E eu quero deixar você fazer isso, só não estou acostumada com isso...   
– Você terá todo o tempo do mundo para se acostumar. E quero que saiba que não precisa tirar a máscara agora. Eu sei que se sente protegida por ela. Você só vai me mostrar seu rosto quando tiver certeza de que quer cumprir o que diz a lei. Eu já tenho essa certeza, mas é importante que isso parta de você.  
– Talvez eu me arrependa... – ela disse e levou uma mão à máscara, tirando-a e revelando seu rosto alvo, os grandes olhos verdes, emoldurados por sobrancelhas grossas e arqueadas, as maçãs rosadas e pronunciadas, o nariz de proporções perfeitas e os lábios carnudos, entreabertos num suspiro ansioso.  
Estava feito. Ele viu o seu rosto. A lei das amazonas dizia para amar ou matar o homem que o visse, embora não tivesse acontecido nem uma coisa nem a outra na primeira vez que o rosto dela foi exposto a um homem. Seiya... Aquilo tinha sido um erro, uma loucura que ela ainda não entendia. E nem queria mais entender.   
Agora começou tudo de novo, mas dessa vez era diferente. E ela ia adiante... Ia seguir a lei. Ia amar esse homem. Amá-lo para sempre, com tudo que tinha, amá-lo até fundir-se a ele, virarem uma coisa só. Já tinha mostrado o rosto, então que diferença fazia? Queria tanto, desejava tanto arder de paixão nos braços dele...   
É isso. Estava feito. E então Shina pendurou-se no pescoço de Aldebaran, envolveu-o com braços e pernas, enroscou-se nele como uma serpente e beijou-o com tanta avidez que o surpreendeu.   
– Eu escolho te amar, Aldebaran – ela disse, no breve momento em que separou os lábios do dele. Ansiou tanto por esse primeiro beijo que agora queria recuperar todo o tempo perdido e agiu como se quisesse devorá-lo. Ele retribuiu da mesma forma, buscando os lábios e a língua dela quase com desespero.  
– Eu te amo, Shina – ele declarou, sussurrando ao ouvido dela depois de separarem os lábios brevemente. Pensou que ela era muito mais bonita do que ele tinha imaginado. E muito mais intensa. E também que as coisas estavam indo por um caminho que, se continuasse, inevitavelmente faria seu corpo reagir.  
– Me ame, Aldebaran – ela pediu, como se adivinhasse o pensamento do cavaleiro, e ainda agarrada a ele pelos braços e pernas. – Eu quero ser sua. Eu anseio por isso. Eu preciso de você... em mim.  
Ele também queria, mas temia estarem indo rápido demais.  
– Você tem certeza de que é isso que quer? – ele perguntou. Seu corpo já começava a reagir como ele previu, mas queria se assegurar de não estar ultrapassando qualquer limite, embora o pedido e o corpo dela colado ao seu já fossem provas suficientes de que ela o queria.  
– Sim – ela deixou escapar por entre os lábios abertos. Os olhos verdes semicerrados languidamente fitavam o cavaleiro. – Eu quero.  
– Shina, eu vou perguntar outra vez. É o que você quer? Não vai ter volta...  
– Sim – ela reafirmou, apertando mais forte a cintura dele com as pernas.   
Diante da dupla confirmação, ele não teve mais dúvidas e beijou novamente a amazona. Depois, beijou-lhe a orelha, tocou-a com a língua e Shina estremeceu ao toque cálido, sentindo o calor espalhar-se pelo corpo inteiro, especialmente pelo baixo ventre.   
Aldebaran segurou-a com um braço enquanto o outro se ocupou de abaixar a alça do vestido, expondo um dos seios. Shina agarrou-se a ele com mais força, pressionando o púbis contra aqueles músculos fortes, enquanto ele a beijava e brincava com seu seio.   
Ela deleitou-se com as carícias, mas logo quis beijar aquela pele morena de cheiro tão fresco, então começou a abrir a camisa dele e beijou o pescoço largo e musculoso, desceu até o peito de músculos rijos, beijou-lhe os mamilos. Não tinha nenhuma experiência anterior além de suas próprias fantasias, mas deixou-se guiar pelo instinto, fazendo tudo que seu corpo desejou. Abaixou a outra alça do vestido e ele escorregou até a cintura. Aldebaran aproveitou e abocanhou um dos seios enquanto acariciava o outro com a mão.   
Shina sentia um prazer inédito pulsando em seu interior, infinitamente mais intenso do que quando imaginava, e ansiou por mais, muito mais. Deslizou um pouco mais para baixo e começou a sentir o volume delicioso no baixo ventre de Aldebaran. Teve vontade de tocá-lo, senti-lo com as mãos, descobrir como era, mas refreou-se. Logo em seguida, porém, decidiu que não estava ali para se conter e levou uma das mãos até ele, massageando-o sobre a calça e, depois, por dentro dela.  
Aldebaran colocou-a no chão e tirou a calça, desvencilhando-se do tecido que incomodava seu membro, deixando-o livre para ela. Shina olhou-o perguntando-se como aquilo tudo caberia dentro dela e tocou-o outra vez. A imagem das unhas grandes, afiadas como garras, massageando-o era extremamente excitante para ele.   
O vestido dela tinha deslizado até o chão, revelando todo o corpo forte e torneado pelos anos de treino. Aldebaran admirou-a longamente, explorando e cada pedacinho com as mãos e arrancando dela um gemido alto quando os dedos enveredaram pela intimidade até então intocada. Ele deu um sorriso satisfeito ao sentir nos dedos o quanto ela estava pronta para recebê-lo  
– Apenas relaxe – ele sussurrou ao ouvido dela. Forrou a própria camisa no chão e gentilmente deitou a amazona sobre o tecido.   
– Aldebaran – ela disse, lentamente, saboreando cada sílaba.  
Debruçado sobre ela, Aldebaran dedicou-se a carícias por todo o corpo de Shina, usando as mãos e os lábios. Quando ele se movia, seu grande órgão viril encostava na pele da amazona e cada toque fazia com que ela desejasse mais senti-lo dentro de si. Estava pronta para ele, completamente pronta. Aldebaran percebeu e posicionou-o na pequena abertura lubrificada, avançando bem devagar, sentindo a resistência e observando a reação de Shina. Estava determinado a recuar um pouco ao menor sinal de desconforto dela, ainda que isso demandasse um esforço enorme, mas ela demonstrava justamente o contrário.  
– Continua... – Shina murmurou entre seus gemidos de prazer e dor, as duas coisas misturadas numa só. – Continua, Aldebaran.  
Ele obedeceu, embora ainda cauteloso, e foi até onde conseguiu. Depois se moveu sobre ela, a princípio gentilmente, buscando um ritmo adequado, e sem se descuidar das carícias em outras partes do corpo dela. Ele dedicou-se a Shina demoradamente, até arrancar dela um êxtase sôfrego. Continuou movendo-se, aumentando o ritmo em busca da própria satisfação, que veio num espasmo libertador.   
Aldebaran rolou para o lado, consciente de seu peso sobre ela, e segurou nos braços o corpo lânguido e banhado de suor da italiana. Buscou as mãos dela, beijou os dedos lentamente, um por um, cheirou e beijou os cabelos.  
– Eu ansiei tanto por isso... – ela sussurrou, aninhada no colo dele.  
– Eu também – ele admitiu. – Mas confesso que não esperava que fosse acontecer hoje. Não esperava nem que você tirasse a máscara, muito menos isso... Foi surpreendente, inacreditável e maravilhoso, Shina.  
– Você já devia saber que comigo é tudo ou nada... Já que era para cumprir a lei, cumprimos.  
– E vamos continuar cumprindo, meu amor.   
– Vem, vamos tomar um banho e sair daqui. Já nos arriscamos demais... Ainda é cedo. Podia ter aparecido alguém...  
Ele assentiu e os dois entraram na água, lavaram-se rapidamente, trocaram mais uns beijos e vestiram-se. Shina pegou seu buquê e, de mãos dadas, voltaram para a casa dela no alojamento.   
– Da próxima vez, traga também algo de comer – ela brincou, sentindo-se incrivelmente relaxada, feliz e à vontade com ele. Era isso também que ela desejava quando imaginava um homem em sua vida.  
Ele deu uma gargalhada.  
– Eu devia ter trazido uns chocolates... – ele disse, sentando-se no sofá.  
– Pois devia mesmo ter trazido – ela brincou, colocando as flores em uma jarra de plástico, por falta de coisa melhor.  
– Daqui a pouco faço uma comidinha gostosa para a gente – ele disse e bateu a palma da mão na coxa. – Agora vem cá, senta aqui no meu colo um pouquinho.  
Ela atendeu e aninhou-se novamente no colo dele.  
– Quando foi que você que você soube que tinha se apaixonado por mim? – ela perguntou, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo escuro e liso dele.  
– Depois da guerra, quando estávamos lá na enfermaria – ele respondeu. Shina sorriu.  
– Pois foi exatamente nessa época para mim... Você estava lá, sempre de bem com a vida, sempre sorrindo... Me conquistou.  
– E você sempre reclamando e praguejando! Mas debaixo da máscara e daquele mau humor, eu vi que tinha uma mulher incrível. Quando dei por mim, não parava mais de pensar em você.   
– Confessa que armou aquela viagem pro Brasil! Você não precisava de mim! Dava conta de trazer a Maria sozinho tranquilamente.  
– Juro que não! Você sabe que é praxe irmos em dupla nas missões, para o caso de dar algo errado. Foi o destino, o universo, foram os deuses, sei lá... Só sei que estavam certos.  
– Completamente certos – ela concordou, convencida de que ele não tinha armado a viagem. – E aquela comidinha que você falou? Estou morrendo de fome e só sei cozinhar no estilo “gororoba”.   
– Vamos lá ver o que eu consigo fazer com o que você tem na despensa.   
– Vai ter que fazer milagre...  
– Eu consigo! Dou jeito em tudo, não dou? 

Continua...

\---L----E----I----

(1) É Você, Tribalistas

\---L----E----I----

 

Bônus  
– Hoje eu pego aquela descarada! – Afrodite falou consigo mesmo. Estava à espreita perto do lago, esperando Shina de novo, como vinha fazendo todos os dias. Queria dar o flagra na amazona quando ela estivesse nua, mas a danada não tinha mais tirado a roupa.  
– E estou preparado para não olhar o rosto se ela estiver sem máscara. Vou fazer o Shaka e ficar de olhos fechadinhos!  
Ele esperou e esperou até que ela finalmente apareceu, de vestido, coisa que ele nunca tinha visto antes.  
– Nossa, até parece gente. Vai, descarada, tira logo esse negócio!  
Mas Shina não tirou... ainda. E chegou outra pessoa...  
– Ué? Aquele é o Aldebaran? Ai, minha Nossa Senhora da Rosa Mística! – ele viu o buquê escondido nas costas dele. – Ei, por falar em rosas, aquilo são rosas do MEU jardim? Vou matar os dois! E vai ser agora!  
Mas aí os dois beijaram-se e Afrodite resolveu permanecer escondido.   
– Se agarraram!! Carambaaaaaaaa! Estão se pegando com força!! Tiraram a roupa! Geeeente, o Touro animado é uma coooooisa! Ui! Nota mental: arrumar um boy brasileiro urgentemente!


	4. 4

“E no meio de tanta gente eu encontrei você  
Entre tanta gente chata sem nenhuma graça  
Você veio  
E eu que pensava que não ia me apaixonar  
Nunca mais na vida...”(1)

 

Capítulo IV

Extasiada pelos momentos vividos poucas horas atrás, Shina não conseguia dormir. Revivia na mente o mês anterior, com todas as descobertas, desde a viagem, até minutos atrás. Antes de ir, estava decidida a esquecer Aldebaran, a desistir dele sem nem mesmo ter tentado. Teria perdido tudo isso, não fosse a bendita viagem ao Brasil. O problema no avião tinha sido o ponto chave, o ponto onde tudo começou a mudar. Forçou o pouso em Aracaju e então vieram o almoço na varanda, o pôr do sol na praia, aquela inesperada confissão “eu podia ficar aqui!”. Certamente foi ali que Aldebaran compreendeu que ela também o amava e resolveu investir. E que bom que ele resolveu! Se dependesse dela, ainda estariam só trocando palavras quando se encontravam pra ver Maria.   
Como podia ter se privado disso por tanto tempo, escondendo-se atrás da falsa proteção criada pela máscara? Agora estava ali, deitada nos braços fortes e protetores do cavaleiro, o qual dormia tranquilamente. Ela ainda se perguntava como ele conseguiu vencê-la tão facilmente, desarmando-a, fazendo com que ela simplesmente se abrisse por inteiro. Literalmente. Ele tinha feito com que ela experimentasse a liberdade que ansiou naquele sonho. E tinha sido melhor do que ela imaginava. Os beijos do cavaleiro eram tão incríveis! Não que ela tivesse provado outros, mas imaginava que nada podia ser melhor que aquilo. E o sexo... Se tinha sido extraordinário mesmo com o desconforto decorrente de ser a primeira vez, ela imaginava como seriam as vezes seguintes, sem a dor...  
Além do grande passo de entregar-se a ele, os pequenos momentos de intimidade que ela ansiava também tinham começado a acontecer: conversar sobre assuntos aleatórios, vê-lo cozinhar. Ele tinha feito milagre com arroz, ovos, linguiça e alguns restos de legumes, transformando tudo em um delicioso arroz temperado.   
Então ela sentiu-se profundamente agradecida porque dentre todos os homens do Santuário, seu coração tinha escolhido o mais doce, o mais gentil de todos, e mais ainda por ser recíproco. Se havia alguém que podia lidar com ela, esse alguém era Aldebaran. Pensando nisso, ela finalmente adormeceu. Acordou quando o sol já ia alto e viu que Aldebaran não estava na cama. Por alguns segundos achou que ele tinha ido embora assim, sorrateiramente, mas logo ouviu movimento na cozinha e alegrou-se. Levantou, escovou os dentes e foi até lá, despenteada mesmo como estava, e vestida somente com a camisa velha de dormir. Lembrou-se que era a mesma daquela noite no Brasil, e sorriu pensando que se fosse supersticiosa aquela seria sua camisa da sorte.   
Aproximou-se silenciosamente e parou na entrada da cozinha, observando o cavaleiro cozinhando. Ele cantava algo baixinho enquanto mexia uma frigideira de onde saía um cheiro delicioso. As flores que ele lhe deu ontem estavam sobre a mesa, em um adorável vasinho redondo de vidro no lugar da jarra de plástico. Havia também uma travessa de frutas frescas inteiras e um prato com algumas já cortadas em pedaços pequenos.   
Ela sorriu ternamente. Dificilmente acordava de bom humor, mas esse era um dia diferente.  
– Ah, bom dia, meu amor! – ele cumprimentou ao perceber que ela estava ali e deu um beijo nos cabelos dela. – Nem percebi você se aproximar.  
– Você estava aí tão concentrado, cozinhando e cantando. Não quis interromper, fiquei só observando e achando bonito. O que está fazendo?  
– Um cuscuz.   
– Ah, sim, sei o que é.  
– Aposto que não sabe, não! O que você conhece deve ser o cuscuz marroquino, de sêmola de trigo. Esse é o brasileiro, feito de milho. Também tem de arroz, mas não encontro a farinha facilmente aqui.   
– Agora fiquei curiosa. E essa carne? O cheiro está incrível!   
– É o que chamamos de carne de sol. É uma carne salgada muito saborosa. Você vai amar!  
– Mas onde arrumou tudo isso? E o vaso, as frutas... Com certeza não foi aqui!  
– Fui buscar lá em casa! Você não pode viver de arroz, ovo e linguiça, que era só o que tinha aqui ontem.  
Shina sorriu. Era típico dele ser tão protetor. E ela podia acostumar-se com isso. Realmente podia. Era boa essa coisa nova de deixar-se proteger.   
– Menos de vinte e quatro horas atrás eu estava muito irritada e amedrontada, achando que você nunca me amaria, que eu não era uma pessoa que pudesse ser amada… E agora você está aqui, cuidando de mim...  
– Você é incrível, Shina! Tá certo que às vezes é meio bruta e isso pode intimidar as pessoas, mas eu não sou de me intimidar facilmente.  
– É o meu jeito de me defender – ela confessou, envergonhada.   
– Eu sei. Mas é como eu te falei, não precisa se defender o tempo todo. Às vezes é necessário abaixar a guarda e abrir o peito para receber o que vida nos oferece. Mesmo quando é algo ruim, porque provavelmente servirá de lição.   
Ela assentiu, pensando que ele tinha razão. Sempre tinha razão esse brasileiro de coração tão grande quanto o corpo.  
– Eu estou com a guarda totalmente abaixada agora – ela disse e destinou a ele um olhar tão apaixonado que o comoveu. – E me desculpe por ter agido como um cão raivoso ontem.  
– Eu fiquei sem entender na hora, mas depois compreendi.   
– Eu fiquei em pânico… – ela disse, sentando-se à mesa. – Porque eu sabia que ia acontecer exatamente o que aconteceu: sabia que ia acabar tirando a máscara. E como você disse: não teria volta. Não vou mentir – ela continuou, enquanto provava um pedaço de manga. – Ainda estou com pavor de isso aqui acabar em um piscar de olhos, de amanhã você não estar mais aqui.  
– Não vou fazer isso – Aldebaran falou, interrompendo-a brevemente, mas logo deixou que ela prosseguisse.   
– Eu acredito em você, não é isso. É um medo irracional que eu não consigo evitar. Estou muito, muito feliz, e justamente por isso morro de medo de perder essa felicidade. Gosto de ter o controle das coisas e fico mal quando não tenho. E o amor é uma coisa que eu jamais poderei controlar, por isso me amedronta. Porém o que fizemos ontem me levou a perceber uma coisa. O.k., eu não tenho controle, mas se algum dia acabar, terei ótimas lembranças. Já é bem melhor do que não ter nada.  
– Esse medo vai acabar passando. Eu vou garantir que passe, você vai ver.   
– Eu sei – ela murmurou e ele deu mais um beijo nela.  
Aldebaran serviu um pouco de cuscuz e alguns pedaços de carne, junto com um suco fresco de abacaxi. Shina provou a comida.  
– Isso é bom! – ela exclamou. – Muito bom! E realmente diferente do que eu conhecia.   
– Herdei o dom da minha mãe – ele disse, dando uma piscadela travessa.   
– Estou vendo que sim! – ela falou e deu outra garfada.  
– Vou falar com o Mestre sobre nós dois – ele disse, servindo-se também. – Vou comunicar que vi seu rosto e que estamos juntos, cumprindo a lei como se deve.  
– Acha mesmo necessário?  
– Claro! Quero fazer tudo certo, como o Shura fez com a June, Aiolia com Marin… Faço questão disso.  
– Está bem.   
– Depois podíamos fazer aquele passeio na praia que você está me devendo, que tal?  
– Acho ótimo!   
Depois de saborearem o café da manhã, despediram-se com um beijo e Aldebaran foi falar com o Mestre, enquanto Shina foi arrumar-se para o passeio. Ela tomou um bom banho, depois se olhou no espelho. Estava se sentindo linda como poucas vezes antes. Foi como se finalmente tivesse desabrochado, saído da casca. Sentia-se plena de amor, ternura e paixão. Notou uma pequena mancha arroxeada no pescoço e sorriu, lembrando-se do exato momento em que a boca dele deixou a marca. Pensar nisso começou a deixá-la excitada, mas batidas à porta tiraram-na de seu pequeno delírio. Vestiu-se rapidamente e mandou a pessoa entrar, achando que era Aldebaran, mas era Marin.  
– Ah, oi, Marin – Shina cumprimentou, sem disfarçar sua decepção.  
– Pensou que era o Aldebaran? – perguntou Marin. – Eu o vi saindo daqui hoje cedo. Depois voltou. Saiu de novo.  
– Não sabia que tinha uma vizinha fofoqueira – resmungou Shina, corando.   
– Deixa de ser boba. – Marin entrou na casa e tirou a máscara. – Estou muito feliz por vocês!  
– Eu não confirmei nada!  
– Nem negou.   
– Oh, droga! Você é terrível! – Shina respirou fundo e disparou: – Sim, ele estava aqui, ele dormiu aqui, ele fez o jantar ontem, fez o café hoje! Eu tirei a máscara pra ele... e fizemos bem mais que isso, se é que você me entende.  
– Entendo muitíssimo bem! – Marin disse, escancarando o sorriso.  
– Agora ele foi comunicar ao Mestre que estamos juntos. Quer fazer tudo certo como Aiolia e Shura.  
– Não vou nem perguntar se você está feliz porque estou vendo que sim.  
– Estou mesmo. Ainda tenho medo disso tudo ser só um sonho passageiro, mas resolvi me deixar levar.  
– Pois fez muito bem! Que bom que deu certo a viagem! Eu sabia que ia funcionar! Torci tanto!  
Shina colocou as mãos na cintura e franziu a testa.  
– Como é? Foi você?  
– Mais ou menos. Você sabe que é o Aiolia que tem organizado as escalas de treinos e missões. Quando ele perguntou se eu podia ir ao Brasil com o Aldebaran, eu inventei que não e sugeri que ele mandasse você.  
– Ah, sua sacana! Eu sabia que não tinha sido por acaso! Pensei que tinha sido o próprio Aldebaran, mas ele jurou que não.  
Marin deu um sorriso de menina travessa, que é o que ela parecia quando estava sem máscara.   
– Eu vi vocês se aproximando na enfermaria depois do final da guerra – confessou. – Achei que a viagem seria uma boa oportunidade de dar um empurrãozinho.   
– Acho que sem esse “empurrãozinho” ainda não teríamos saído dos olhares.  
– Sei disso. Mas me conta, como foi quando você tirou a máscara?  
Shina deu um suspiro e começou a falar sobre o lago e tudo o que tinha acontecido lá.

Enquanto as duas conversavam, Aldebaran também falava com seu velho amigo ariano.  
– Então, como foi? O que houve? – Mu perguntou quando Aldebaran passou pela casa de Áries.   
O cavaleiro de Touro voltava o da conversa com Saga, que tinha sido reconduzido ao posto de Grande Mestre. Com o fim da guerra e o perdão da deusa, ele voltou a seu antigo posto, dessa vez sem artimanhas. Entretanto o poder não era mais tão centralizado na figura do Mestre. Havia um conselho administrativo formado por Kanon, Dohko e Aiolia para auxiliá-lo diretamente e garantir que as coisas se mantivessem em ordem.   
– Houve muita coisa… – Aldebaran respondeu, misterioso. Estava de bermuda, camiseta e chinelo, e carregava uma grande sacola térmica.  
– Vai fazer segredo?  
– Ué, você também está de segredinhos – retrucou o brasileiro, sorrindo. – Estou brincando. Bom, nós conversamos e ela tirou a máscara para mim. Agora estamos juntos e eu fui comunicar ao Mestre. Tudo isso graças a você, meu amigo. Seu conselho foi muito valioso.  
– Fico feliz por você. De verdade.  
– Agora estou com pressa, vou levar a Shina para a praia. Mas depois volto e quero saber direitinho o que é tá rolando na sua vida!! Porque alguma coisa tá rolando!  
– Contarei tudo.   
Quando Aldebaran voltou para o alojamento, Shina já estava impaciente, esperando na porta de casa.  
– Pensei que tinha desistido! – ela disse quando ele finalmente apareceu. Estava com um maiô preto e uma calça branca de algodão, e com a máscara na face.   
– Desculpe. Demorei um pouco porque falei com Saga, depois fui em casa, tomei banho, peguei umas comidinhas para a gente levar, aí passei em Áries, encontrei o Mu e aí conversamos um pouco. Foi ele quem me incentivou a vir aqui falar com você ontem e deu no que deu.   
– O Mu? – surpreendeu-se Shina. – Achei que ele diria pra você correr de mim.   
– Ele não diria isso!  
– Ele deve achar que eu sou doida.  
– Pois ele sacou direitinho o que você estava sentindo. Falou logo que você estava com medo de amar.  
– Agora eu fiquei chocada! O Mu entendendo de amor? Achei que ele era do tipo eternamente sozinho.  
Aldebaran caiu na gargalhada e abraçou Shina.  
– Eu acho que ele não anda mais tão sozinho... Mas vamos andando, né? Vai acabar ficando tarde.  
– Sim. E a que praia vamos?  
– Lomvarda(2) – ele respondeu. – É a que tem menos gente, tem uma parte bem isolada, onde você vai poder ficar sem a máscara.  
– Meu cavaleiro sempre pensando em tudo! – Shina suspirou.   
– Sempre!

Continua...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Não Vá Embora, Marisa Monte.  
> (2) É uma praia pequena, situada ao sul de Atenas, distante cerca de 20km da área urbana, mais tranquila que as praias mais próximas e com essa parte isolada que o Debs falou.


	5. Capítulo V

_"_ _Mas agora que eu sei_  
Todo o bem que me fez  
Vou seguir sua lei  
No meu peito, meu rei  
É o amor outra vez"(1)

Capítulo V

Shina fitou-se no espelho. Observou atentamente o reflexo. A mulher de trinta anos ali refletida era muito diferente daquela de quatro anos atrás, de quando o amor de Aldebaran a resgatou. O cabelo estava de volta à cor natural, um castanho claro, depois de muitos anos de tintura verde, e agora estava mais longo. Ela arrumou-o de lado, prendendo com uma delicada presilha de prata, deixando que caísse em ondas sobre o ombro. O corpo também estava mudado. Aldebaran gostava de boa comida, namorá-lo era um desafio à manutenção do peso e Shina acabou ganhando alguns quilogramas nos primeiros anos de namoro. Nos dois últimos, ela finalmente encontrou certo equilíbrio e passou a compensar com exercícios sempre que exagerava. A maior mudança, entretanto, tinha sido interior. Toda aquela raiva que ela não conseguia conter dentro de si dissipou-se rapidamente. Não havia mais espaço para mágoas e medos porque sentimentos mais nobres ocuparam tudo. Ela tinha aprendido tanto com ele, seu Touro, seu salvador. E agora era capaz de vivenciar a gratidão que tanto admirava no grande cavaleiro brasileiro. Sentia-se realmente grata por tudo que a vida tinha lhe dado nos últimos anos. Houve momentos difíceis, de enfrentamento, de dúvida, especialmente no começo, mas a personalidade apaziguadora dele sempre se sobressaiu e manteve as coisas sob controle. Nesse momento exato, uma felicidade doce e serena tomava Shina. Não estava nervosa, nem ansiosa, estava apenas plena de felicidade e amor.

Pouco mais de um ano atrás Aldebaran tinha vindo com "essa história de casamento". Tinham acabado de fazer amor quando ele sugeriu que deviam oficializar as coisas. Ela argumentou que não havia necessidade, que estavam bem como estavam, mas depois de alguns minutos ouvindo-o falar sobre mudar para a vila de Rodório, viver como gente normal, ir para casa ao final do dia, ela embarcou no sonho dele. Ele estava certo, seria bom ter um lugar só deles, bem perto do Santuário, mas não dentro do lugar. Deu certo para Mu, que já morava lá com a esposa havia alguns anos, por que não para eles? Além disso, Aldebaran preocupava-se com questões patrimoniais. Queria ter algo para deixar aos filhos que viriam um dia. Ele sempre falava no plural, embora Shina ainda não tivesse muita certeza se gostaria de ter mais de uma criança.

Os dois somaram as economias, compraram uma casa próxima à de Mu e começaram a reformá-la. O próprio Aldebaran ajudou os pedreiros, economizando na mão de obra. Em alguns meses a casa ficou pronta, exatamente do jeito que os dois sonhavam: iluminada, arejada, com pé direito alto e grandes janelas de vidro que davam para uma varanda ampla. As salas de estar e jantar e a cozinha eram integradas no mesmo grande espaço do térreo. Em cima, um grande quarto para o casal, outros dois menores.

Com a moradia pronta, deram entrada nos papeis do casamento. Shina só pediu que fosse algo discreto, apenas civil, e uma comemoração pequena, sem muito alarde, sem pompa, sem vestido cheio de frufru, só ela, Aldebaran e os amigos mais próximos. Ele topou. Assinaram a papelada civil numa quinta-feira, discretamente, com as companhias de Mu, sua esposa, Aiolia e Marin. Hoje, sábado, preparavam-se para receber os amigos para um almoço informal. Tinham passado a semana limpando e arrumando a casa nova, levando móveis e objetos pessoais para lá, tudo com a preciosa ajuda de Nelson, o criado de Aldebaran, também brasileiro.

Antes de subir para se arrumar, Shina tinha checado tudo. A grande mesa emprestada da casa de Touro já estava posta. As carnes temperadas por Aldebaran já estavam na brasa, os acompanhamentos prontos e as bebidas geladas. Os doces encomendados à doceira da vila também já estavam arrumados numa bandeja sobre a mesa, junto com o bolo.

Aldebaran tinha ido ao Santuário buscar a convidada especial: Maria. Os dois queriam que ela fizesse parte da felicidade deles, já que tudo tinha começado na missão para buscá-la, e conseguiram autorização do Mestre para levá-la à comemoração. Shina só esperava que ele não se atrasasse. Pontualidade não era o ponto forte de Aldebaran, então ela recomendou duas vezes que não ficasse conversando pelo caminho, porque ele conhecia todo mundo e ficava parando em cada lugar onde encontrava alguém conhecido. Às vezes até mesmo desconhecido. Ainda nem tinham se mudado oficialmente, mas por ter trabalhado na obra ele já conhecia todos os vizinhos. Ela sorriu ao pensar nisso. O jeito amistoso era um dos principais traços da personalidade dele e, embora às vezes ela se incomodasse com a falta de pontualidade que isso gerava, gostava dele assim. Não pretendia tentar mudá-lo, assim como ele a tinha aceitado do jeito que era. Mudanças tinham ocorrido nela, mas nenhuma por imposição dele.

Ela voltou a prestar atenção no espelho. No ano anterior, depois de longa deliberação entre o Grande Mestre, a deusa e o conselho, ficou decidido que o uso da máscara passava a ser eletivo. Na prática, ninguém mais a usava. Shina se perguntava quem, em seu juízo perfeito, escolheria usar um troço incômodo e sufocante?

– Eu – ela respondeu em voz alta à própria indagação. – Eu, em meus "dias negros", escolheria. Mas não agora, agora me sinto confortável em minha própria pele.

Depois da decisão sobre a eletividade das máscaras, ela começou a se interessar por maquiagem. Embora não usasse muita no dia a dia, hoje era uma ocasião especial e ela queria estar perfeita. Começou a se maquiar. Passou uma fina camada de base. Um pouco de sombra bronze, lápis marrom e algumas camadas de rímel preto, destacando os olhos verdes. Umas pinceladas de blush pêssego para ressaltar as maçãs já exuberantes e um batom vinho para finalizar.

Olhou-se mais uma vez e achou que estava linda, fascinante, fabulosa fenomenal, como Aldebaran gostava de dizer. Observou as próprias mãos, as unhas compridas esmaltadas com seu azul escuro tradicional, e o novo adereço na mão esquerda: a aliança de casamento.

Ela pegou o vestido que estava pendurado em um cabide. Era um modelo frente única, confeccionado pela esposa de Mu, simples, de tecido leve, branco, estampado com flores amarelas. Ela vestiu e observou o caimento perfeito, olhou-se de lado e de costas, admirou-se. Essa era outra mudança: passou a gostar de vestidos. Sentia-se livre, sensual e feminina neles. Enquanto calçava as sandálias, Shina ouviu Aldebaran chegar com Maria e desceu para recebê-los. A menina estava feliz por participar do almoço, mas seu estado físico era lamentável. Parecia à beira da exaustão e exibia na pele hematomas, cortes e arranhões em vários estágios de cicatrização. A roupa e os sapatos que Shina e Aldebaran tinham comprado para ela pareciam perdidos naquele pequeno corpo machucado e magricela.

– Você está linda! – elogiou Shina, tentando acreditar nisso. Na verdade, a menina parecia um fiapo de gente, estava claramente definhando. Em outros tempos, pensou a amazona, ela já estaria morta.

– Você também – disse a menina abraçando-se fortemente à amazona. Shina interpretou esse abraço como um pedido de socorro.

– Minhas belas garotas, vou tomar um banho – Aldebaran anunciou e deu um beijo na cabeça de cada uma delas. – Você está realmente fabulosa, Shina – completou.

Shina agradeceu com um sorriso e voltou-se para Maria, enquanto ele foi para o andar de cima.

– Como você está? – ela perguntou, tocando de leve os bracinhos marcados.

– Estou bem – ela respondeu, pouco convincente. – Só não sou muito boa no treinamento. Eu acho que não vou conseguir… Não sou muito forte. Acabo caindo e me machucando o tempo todo...

– Não se preocupe... – Shina disse, abraçando-a outra vez. – Vamos dar um jeito nisso. É uma promessa.

– Tá... – a menina respondeu vagamente, sem conseguir vislumbrar um jeito de resolver sua falta de aptidão.

Shina levou-a para ver a casa e as coisas da festa, tentando alegrá-la. Aproveitou para dar um docinho antecipado, o qual Maria devorou de uma vez só. Depois ficaram conversando na varanda, até que Mu, que era praticamente vizinho, chegou com a família. Shina recebeu-os alegremente.

– Ele ainda está se arrumando – ela disse a Mu ao ser perguntada por Aldebaran.

– Está demorando mais que a noiva! – brincou o ariano.

– Dessa vez ele teve uma razão. Foi ao Santuário buscar a Maria. Vai lá em cima. Ele está no quarto.

Mu assentiu e subiu até o quarto. Bateu à porta e Aldebaran mandou que entrasse. O cavaleiro estava de bermuda jeans clara e camisa azul da Seleção Brasileira de futebol, penteando os longos cabelos.

– Você está vestido para jogar no time dos casados – riu o ariano, que usava túnica e calças de linho branco.

– O time no qual você já entrou faz tempo – Aldebaran respondeu, dando um tapinha nas costas do amigo. – Foi o primeiro de nós. Quem diria, hein?

– Sim, e estou muito feliz por isso. Tem sido incrível e vai ser pra você também. Vocês dois encontraram uma harmonia difícil de conseguir nos dias de hoje.

– Você também teve essa sorte.

– Totalmente.

– Vem, vamos descer que eu tenho que dar uma olhada no ponto das carnes.

Mu assentiu e o acompanhou. Assim que os dois desceram, os outros convidados começaram a chegar: Dohko, Shaka, Saga, Kanon, Camus, Milo, Afrodite e o namorado, Shura e June. Não demorou muito e Aiolia também chegou com Marin. Shina abraçou Marin demoradamente.

– Sei que devo isso a você, minha amiga – disse.

– Imagina. Eu só dei um empurrãozinho ao destino. Estou feliz demais por vocês. A casa ficou linda! Talvez a gente também venha para Rodório algum dia, quando tivermos filhos. Se tivermos.

– Vão ter sim, por que não?

– Estamos tentando desde que nos casamos, mas já faz um ano e até agora nada…

– Alguma hora vai vir. Não se preocupe.

– Assim espero. Mas não vamos falar disso agora, é o seu almoço de casamento!

– Sim! – Shina empolgou-se. – Dê comprou muita carne e muita bebida. Isso vai longe. Vai acabar virando jantar.

– Só espero que não fiquem todos bêbados – riu Marin.

– Por falar em bêbado... – completou Shina, ao ver Máscara da Morte, o último convidado esperado, chegar.

– Já estava pensando que você não vinha, Manu(2)! – disse Aldebaran ao amigo. – Ia ser uma falta de consideração comigo! Justo eu que deixo você filar a boia na minha casa sempre que você quer.

– Claro que eu vinha, seu tonto, só passei ali para abastecer o tanque – disse e mostrou o galão de vinho que trazia consigo.

– Você não tem jeito mesmo... Vamos lá para a mesa.

Depois de todos se acomodarem, Aldebaran começou a falar:

– Eu gostaria de dizer que estamos muito felizes por compartilhar esse almoço com vocês, nossos amigos queridos. Estamos realmente felizes e gratos por vocês terem vindo, inclusive pela permissão de trazer nossa convidada mais que especial. – Ele pegou Maria no colo. – Essa mocinha aqui, que é muito importante para nós. Não poderia haver jeito melhor de começar essa vida nova com a minha esposa amada, cercado de amigos, de boa comida e de amor, muito amor.

– E eu – começou Shina – gostaria de dizer que todos vocês, de alguma forma, fazem parte da nossa história. Somos gratos por isso.

– É – concordou Aldebaran, dirigindo à esposa um olhar terno. – E agora vamos servir o rango porque se estiverem como eu, devem estar morrendo de fome!

– Antes, um brinde aos recém-casados – disse Mu, erguendo sua taça. Os companheiros seguiram-no.

– Aos recém-casados! – disseram juntos.

– E ao amor! – completou Mu.

Depois do brinde, Nelson começou a servir o almoço: churrasco e acompanhamentos tipicamente brasileiros, farofa de banana, feijão tropeiro e vinagrete. Após a refeição, Shina serviu o bolo e os docinhos de sobremesa. Em seguida, Aiolia lembrou que era dia de futebol na tevê e eles se apressaram para pegar a televisão nova, que ainda estava na caixa. Instalaram a antena interna, ligaram e se acomodaram pela sala. Não estava pegando muito bem, mas dava para assistir.

– Olha isso, meu almoço de casamento virou um jogão de futebol – riu Shina.

– Daqui a pouco começa a gritaria... – completou Marin, também rindo. Aiolia sempre era dos mais empolgados.

– O Mu nem gosta tanto assim de futebol – disse a esposa dele. – Mas gosta de ver todos se divertindo juntos.

– Já o Shura adora – comentou June. – Até já fui para o estádio com ele.

As quatro foram para a varanda, conversar longe da barulheira dos meninos e tomar algumas caipirinhas, drinque que Shina já estava _expert_ em preparar. Enquanto os homens gritavam por causa do jogo, elas riam alto fofocando sobre eles.

Quando o jogo acabou e todos já estavam meio bêbados, os amigos foram embora aos poucos. Nelson arrumou tudo e também voltou para o Santuário.

– Enfim quase sós – Aldebaran disse, porque a convidada especial ainda estava lá, dormindo no colchão do quarto de hóspedes. Ainda era cedo, pouco mais de sete da noite e o sol nem tinha se posto, mas Maria foi vencida pelo cansaço e levada para o quarto.

– Foi bom, né? – ela disse, e os dois sentaram-se no sofá. Ela aninhou-se no colo dele.

– Foi. O pessoal se divertiu. Você não ficou chateada com o futebol, ficou?

– Não. De certa forma, eu esperava que vocês fizessem algo assim. Dê, precisamos falar sobre a Maria. Ela não tem ido bem nos treinos.

– É, eu sei… Isso está me preocupando.

– Eu estava me preocupando antes, agora estou em pânico. Você viu como ela está. Agora os treinamentos não são como antes, ela já teria morrido se fossem, mesmo assim não sei se ela aguenta mais um ano disso... Ela não será uma amazona, isso está bem claro. Ela precisa ser desligada do treinamento antes de se ferir gravemente, Dê. Temos que falar com o Mestre.

– Sim, mas também temos que pensar em para onde ela vai depois. Estou pensando em uma solução, mas não sei se é o correto a fazer…

– Sei o que você está pensando – ela disse, sorrindo cúmplice. – Porque eu também estou pensando nisso.

Aldebaran fitou a esposa com a mesma cumplicidade.

– Tem certeza? – ele perguntou.

– Não! Mas não quero que ela morra ou que vá para um orfanato. Temos que adotá-la. Sinto que devemos ficar com ela.

– Então ficaremos. Quando voltarmos da lua de mel falaremos com o Mestre.

Shina assentiu e depois murmurou de modo sensual:

– Lua de mel... Somos recém-casados. Acho que temos coisas a fazer...

– Temos... – ele sussurrou, e puxou-a mais para perto, dando a ela o beijo mais apaixonado de que era capaz.

Continua…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -L-E-I-
> 
> (1) É o Amor Outra Vez, Maria Bethânia.
> 
> (2) Manu, porque Emanuele é o nome que eu uso para o Máscara da Morte. É o equivalente a Emanuel em italiano.
> 
> -L-E-I-
> 
> BÔNUS
> 
> No carro, a caminho do Santuário, Afrodite conversa com o mozão.
> 
> – Só fiquei vendo futebol por causa de você – Afrodite declarou.
> 
> – Acha que eu não sei? – ele riu. – Aliás, me diz uma coisa, por que você deu uma risadinha quando a Shina falou que todos ali faziam parte da história deles?
> 
> – Porque ela não sabe de que parte da história eu participo...
> 
> – E qual é? Não me deixa ainda mais curioso.
> 
> – Meu amor, eu simplesmente presenciei a primeira vez deles...
> 
> – Ai, me conta, quero detalhes!
> 
> – Só te digo que ela está muito bem servida de bofe...
> 
> – Como você?
> 
> – É, eu tô muito bem também – riu o cavaleiro de Peixes, e pousou a mão sobre a coxa do namorado, bem próximo à virilha.
> 
> -L-E-I-
> 
> Voltaaaaaaaaaaamos!
> 
> Foi um parto esse cap... Primeiro ele estava indo para um rumo que eu não estava curtindo, aí recomecei tudo do zero e encontrei o tom que eu queria. Quando ficou quase pronto, achei que a coisa ainda estava muito formal... Então o churrascão surgiu, porque acho que é mais a cara deles, e finalmente ficou do jeito que eu queria! *_*
> 
> Sobre a esposa do Mu: a fic dele já está em construção e espero começar a postar logo para vocês conhecerem direito a esposa dele e como chegou no casamento! A fic de Shura e June também já tá rolando por aqui... Mas ainda não sei quando vou começar a postá-las!
> 
> Sobre Afrodite e o namorado: será que é o boy brasileiro que ele sonhava? Hihihihi! Tô com vontade de fazer essa fic, mas não planejei, nem comecei nada... Por enquanto, é só uma vontade... Aliás, ando com vontade de fazer de todos nesse universo... Verei, verei... São muitos planos, muitas fics e pouco tempo.
> 
> Então é isso! Muito obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando e comentando!
> 
> Até o próximo cap!
> 
> Chii


	6. Capítulo VI

**_A LEI_ **

**_Chiisana Hana_ **

**_Beta-reader: MadWolf_ **

_Diga que ficaremos juntos_

_E que tudo nos pertence_

_E o tempo que resta_

_Durará uma eternidade_

_E que viajaremos pelo mundo_

_E iremos até o fim_

_Eu e você no vento_

_Além dos sonhos e da realidade (1)_

 

 

**Capítulo VI**

 

Em um vôo comercial, Shina e Aldebaran estavam prestes a decolar do Brasil com destino a Atenas, depois de quinze dias de lua de mel. Tinham voltado a Sergipe novamente, dessa vez não por acaso do destino. Escolheram cuidadosamente um bom hotel na praia de Atalaia e Aldebaran preparou um roteiro de passeios pela capital e por algumas cidades do interior. Passaram duas semanas longe de tudo, passeando, comendo, bebendo e se amando. Antes de voltarem, passaram mais alguns dias em Salvador, na Bahia, e agora estavam finalmente retornando à realidade da vida normal dos cavaleiros.

– Bem diferente daquela vez – comentou Shina, lembrando-se da viagem no avião de carga, na missão para buscar Maria.

– Infinitamente melhor – Aldebaran respondeu, abraçando-a.

– Quase nem acreditei que o Paulo ainda trabalhava naquele restaurante e, pior, que lembrava da gente. Eu lembrava dele, foi um dia especial para mim, mas ele lembrar de nós? Incrível.

Aldebaran sorriu.

– Bom, deve ter sido um dia marcante para ele. Não é todo dia que aparece um cara como eu acompanhado de uma mulher de cabelos verdes, usando uma máscara.

– É, pensando por esse lado… – ela disse, recostando-se nele e abrindo o botão da calça. – Mesmo eu estando diferente agora, de cabelos castanhos e mostrando o rosto dessa vez. E ele foi galanteador ao dizer que um rosto como o meu não devia mesmo ficar escondido.

– Sabe que eu concordo com ele – Aldebaran disse e tocou o rosto da esposa.

Shina estava luminosa, perfeitamente bronzeada, os cabelos castanhos ainda mais claros, queimados de sol, e visivelmente com alguns quilogramas a mais.

– Vou precisar reforçar os treinos – ela continuou. – Tinha conseguido equilibrar meu peso nos últimos anos, mas estávamos de lua de mel e eu me dei folga, comi tudo que apareceu… Aqui está o resultado. – Ela apertou a barriga. – Essa calça está apertada e já tem umas que nem fecham mais...

– Não esquenta com isso – disse Aldebaran, apertando de leve a gordurinha que ela mostrava. – Você é maravilhosa de qualquer jeito. Mas se quiser mesmo, a gente pode treinar um pouco mais… – Ele olhou para os lados,  ou queimar as calorias de um jeito mais interessante.

– Eu gosto do jeito mais interessante… – ela sussurrou, sorrindo de modo sensual e, discretamente, pousando a mão na coxa dele.

– É o melhor jeito… – ele também sorriu e ergueu uma das grossas sobrancelhas de modo travesso.

A mão dela aproximou-se perigosamente da virilha do cavaleiro, que não falou nada mas dirigiu a ela um olhar que dizia para parar ali.

Nesses quatro anos juntos, o sexo só tinha melhorado. A primeira vez, inesperada e ao ar livre, estimulou neles o gosto pelo risco, calculado, de serem vistos. Quando estavam no Santuário, vez ou outra escapavam novamente para o lago atrás dos rochedos. Também voltaram à praia de Lomvarda em um dia particularmente vazio e aproveitaram para se amarem no mar. Nessa lua de mel, tinham repetido a dose na Praia do Saco, próxima à capital de Sergipe, que visitaram durante a semana a fim de a encontrarem mais vazia. Também tinham tentado na varanda do hotel, mas acabaram desistindo pois era voltada para a avenida principal da orla e mesmo a altas horas da madrugada havia grande movimento. Por isso a ideia de experimentarem fazer sexo no avião pareceu muito excitante para eles desde a viagem de ida, porém além do enorme risco de serem flagrados, Aldebaran era grande demais para conseguirem fazer alguma coisa no pequeno banheiro da aeronave.

“Paciência”, ela pensou, tirando a mão da coxa dele e deixando essa vontade de lado. Procurou focar em outras coisas e logo seu semblante passou a demonstrar preocupação.

– Espero que Maria esteja bem – ela disse.

– Ela está, não se preocupe. Não pedimos a Mu que ficasse de olho nela?

– Eu sei, mas espero que ela esteja aguentando firme.

– Ela é forte, amor. Não parece, mas é. Vamos encontrá-la bem e resolver essa questão assim que voltarmos.

Shina assentiu, torcendo para que mais uma vez Aldebaran estivesse certo. Seguiu-se uma viagem tranquila e assim que desembarcaram em Atenas deixaram as malas em casa e foram ao Santuário conversar com o Grande Mestre sobre Maria.

– Então vocês querem adotar a menina brasileira? – perguntou Saga, quando eles terminaram de falar sobre a menina.

Ele estava sentado no trono do Grande Mestre, usando a túnica característica e tinha um cálice de vinho na mão.

– Sim – Shina respondeu. – Ela não demonstrou aptidão para se tornar uma amazona, apesar de ter manifestação de cosmo. O treinamento tem sido inútil para ela, mais que isso, tem sido perigoso. E sabemos bem onde isso pode dar…

– Apesar de o treinamento ter mudado nos últimos anos, – Aldebaran completou – tememos que ela morra ou se machuque seriamente. Ela não vai conseguir de qualquer forma. Então Shina e eu queremos retirá-la do treinamento e adotá-la legalmente.

Saga ponderou por alguns segundos. Isso nunca tinha acontecido antes. Os aspirantes que não conseguiam uma armadura geralmente ficavam no Santuário, tornavam-se soldados rasos ou criados. Nas raras vezes em que foram desligados ainda na infância, foram mandados a um orfanato, normalmente na Grécia mesmo. O restante morria no processo. Mas estavam vivendo tempos de mudanças, não estavam? O Santuário estava se transformando, mudando para melhor, adaptando-se aos novos tempos, humanizando-se. Por que não dar àquela menina a chance de ter uma família?

– Pois que seja assim – ele finalmente decidiu. – Se ela não tem futuro no treino, que pelo menos tenha na vida. Maria está oficialmente desligada do treinamento para amazona.

Shina e Aldebaran entreolharam-se exultantes e se abraçaram.

– E quando podemos buscá-la? – perguntou Shina, ansiosa.

– Agora mesmo – Saga respondeu. – Vão, podem ir pegar a menina.

– Obrigado, Saga – agradeceu Aldebaran. – Muito obrigado mesmo por ter tomado a decisão correta.

O Grande Mestre sorriu serenamente, certo de que tinha feito o melhor para a menina e para o casal. Os dois foram imediatamente até a arena de treinos, ansiosos para anunciar a novidade a Maria e tirá-la dali o mais rápido possível.

– Maria, precisamos falar com você – Aldebaran chamou, acenando para ela.

A menina parou o treino e correu até eles, feliz por vê-los de volta. Aldebaran achou que ela parecia ainda pior que antes, mais pálida, com mais machucados.

– Tios! – ela gritou e foi abraçada pelos dois. – Vocês voltaram! Eu senti saudades.

– Nós também – Shina disse, sem se conter para revelar a novidade. – Maria, você vai ser retirada dos treinos.

A menina levou algum tempo processando a informação.

– Eu vou? – perguntou, para confirmar se era o que estava ouvindo mesmo. Não sabia o que pensar sobre isso, se era algo bom ou ruim, se desligar-se significava sair do Santuário e ser enviada para um lugar longe.

– Vai! – Aldebaran confirmou alegremente.

– Eu sabia que não era muito boa nisso… – ela murmurou, ainda pensando sobre o que viria depois. – Mas e agora? Eu vou voltar para o Brasil?

– Você gostaria de voltar? – Aldebaran perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente. Depois, falou:

– Não quero voltar. Aqui tenho vocês...

– E nós não vamos deixar que volte – Shina disse. – Queremos ficar com você, queremos adotá-la. O que acha?

A menina arregalou os olhos, depois simplesmente agarrou-se a Shina, que a pegou no colo.

– Você quer ser nossa filha? – ela perguntou.

– Sim! – gritou a menina.

– Vamos lá falar com seu treinador – Aldebaran disse, abraçando os dois. – O Grande Mestre já deu a ordem de desligamento. Você vai conosco agora.

Depois de conversarem com o treinador sobre a dispensa de Maria, levaram-na ao alojamento para buscar os poucos pertences dela e foram para casa. No caminho, passaram em um restaurante e compraram comida.

– Agora essa vai ser sua casa também – Aldebaran disse a Maria quando entraram em casa.

– Não tivemos tempo de arrumar nada – Shina completou. – Acabamos de chegar da viagem, nem desfizemos a mala, mas devagar vamos arrumar as coisas, seu quarto... Por enquanto, você vai ter que ficar naquele colchão do dia do casamento, você se importa?

A menina não respondeu. Olhava encantada para eles, mal conseguia falar de tanto contentamento. Uma casa. Pais. Esses pais, os quais ela já amava tanto. Quantas vezes tinha sonhado ser filha deles? Na noite do casamento, quando dormiu no quarto bem ao lado dos dois, lembrava-se de ter rezado por isso, como as freiras ensinaram no orfanato. Tinha pedido a Deus um milagre e Ele a atendeu.

– Está ótimo, mãe! – ela disse, abraçando Shina. Depois abraçou Aldebaran. – Estou muito feliz, pai!

– Que bom, filha – ele disse, comovido. – Bom, vou colocar a mesa e vamos almoçar como uma família, que é o que somos!

 

\---L---E---I---

 

Um ano depois...

– Vem cá, deixa eu arrumar essa gola – Shina chamou Maria, que se aproximou da mãe, de uniforme e carregando a mochila e a lancheira.

A amazona estava sentada no sofá, sentindo-se muito cansada e indisposta, carregando seu barrigão de nove meses de gestação, mesmo assim fez questão de levantar da cama para presenciar o primeiro dia de aula de Maria numa boa escola de Atenas. A menina tinha passado o ano anterior ainda na pequena escola da vila, enquanto se recuperava dos ferimentos de treino e de uma severa anemia descoberta quando a levaram para um check-up. Agora, totalmente curada, sem feridas e marcas que não poderia explicar fora do mundo dos cavaleiros, ela finalmente ia para a nova escola e estava animada com isso.

 

– Já está bom, mãe! – ela disse, ansiosa para ir logo.

– Tá, vai lá. Seu pai já está no carro, esperando para levá-la.

– Você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou, tocando a barriga de Shina, intuindo que ela não estava como deveria estar.

– Vou ficar ótima. Não vai nascer agora. Fique tranquila.

– Então tá! – ela disse e deu um beijo na barriga e outro no rosto da mãe.

Depois que ela saiu, Shina subiu para o quarto do bebê. Tudo já estava pronto, pois nasceria a qualquer momento. Tinha escolhido fazer um quarto simples, todo branco, e um enxoval de cores neutras, amarelo-claro, verde-piscina, mas depois de saber que esperava uma menina, Shina acabou ganhando algumas peças cor-de-rosa.

Como quase tudo em sua vida, a maternidade tinha vindo de forma inesperada para Shina. Primeiro a adoção de Maria, depois essa gravidez. Pensava em ter outro filho dentro de dois ou três anos, quando achava que Maria estaria totalmente adaptada, mas a vida não quis saber dos seus planos. A menina adaptou-se muito rapidamente, o segundo filho veio de forma inesperada, e ela, que antes não sabia se queria ser mãe de mais de uma criança, agora sentia que tinha nascido para isso.

Maria, aliás, parecia já ter incorporado o espírito amável e generoso do pai, a quem ela idolatrava. Eles tiveram medo de que ela não recebesse bem a notícia de ganhar uma irmã tão cedo, mas foi o contrário, ela adorou a ideia, estava empolgada e ansiosa pela chegada da bebê.

– Espero que essa aqui também seja parecida com ele – riu a amazona, agora afastada do Santuário, imaginando que a filha teria a cor morena bonita do pai e olhos verdes como os dela.

Shina levou uma mão à barriga e outra às costas, massageando-as um pouco. Já vinha sentindo dores havia algumas horas, mas não contou a ninguém para não atrapalhar o dia de Maria. Quando sentiu uma contração mais forte, resolveu ir para o quarto, deitar um pouco e tentar descansar. Sabia que estava chegando a hora de sua pequena nascer, então ligou para a doula(2).

Quando Aldebaran voltou para casa, ela ainda estava deitada. Ele sentou ao lado da cama e lhe fez um carinho.

– Você está bem, amor? – perguntou o cavaleiro.

– Dê... Acho que está chegando a hora... – ela respondeu.

– Já ligou para a doula? – ele perguntou calmamente e acariciou as costas dela.

– Sim. Ela me mandou ficar calma e esperar as contrações ficarem menos espaçadas. Estou tentando fazer isso. Ainda estão bem distantes e irregulares. Vai demorar.

– Certo. Vou arrumar tudo e volto para ficar com você. Qualquer coisa, me chame. Eu te amo.

– Eu também te amo – ela respondeu, feliz por tê-lo ao lado, por esse amor dele que preenchia tudo, se expandia, se espalhava.

 

\----L----E----I----

 

Oito horas depois, Shina estava dentro de uma piscina de plástico, lidando com os momentos finais do parto, tentando encontrar a melhor posição. A doula e a enfermeira obstétrica já tinha chegado para auxiliá-la e Aldebaran massageava as costas dela, fazia carinhos, dizia palavras doces e amorosas.

Escolheu ter a filha em casa, na água, porque não queria a frieza do hospital, as luzes, pessoas indo e vindo, de máscaras. Queria que a menina viesse ao mundo cercada apenas de amor. Tudo tinha corrido bem e ela felizmente pôde realizar seu desejo. Em caso de algum imprevisto, o hospital mais próximo ficava a menos de quinze minutos e o carro estava na porta, pronto para levá-la.

– Falta muito pra minha irmã chegar? – Maria perguntou, ansiosa. Vinha perguntando isso a intervalos regulares desde que chegou da escola, e já estava enfastiada com a demora.

– Agora falta pouco, amor – Aldebaran respondeu.

Shina realmente sentia que faltava pouco, pois as contrações já estavam muito próximas e quase insuportáveis.

– Faz um tempão que disseram isso… – resmungou Maria.

Shina gritou quando mais uma contração veio, embora estivesse se segurando para não gritar.

– Logo vai acabar, querida... – confortou Aldebaran, fazendo um carinho.

A doula checou a evolução e disse que era hora de fazer força. Quando a contração veio de novo, Shina fez o que ela disse, naturalmente colocando-se de joelhos, com as pernas afastadas. Tinha encontrado sua posição ideal e quando a última contração veio, empurrou com força e sua filha veio ao mundo. Shina a segurou com firmeza, tirando-a da água e trazendo-a para o colo.

– Oi, meu amor – ela disse, emocionada ao ver sua pequena em seus braços, chorando.

Aldebaran, com os olhos marejados, beijou Shina e acariciou a filha, que começava a se acalmar. Depois ajudou Shina a recostar-se na borda da piscina.

– Você foi incrível – ele elogiou, beijando-a. – Vem, Maria, vem ver a Stella!

Maria se aproximou um pouco mais, olhando a irmã com curiosidade, feliz por ela finalmente ter nascido.

– Minha irmã é tão linda! – exclamou Maria, tocando a cabecinha cabeluda de Stella. 

– Ela é – Shina disse, levando Stella ao seio. – Vocês duas são lindas.

– Nossas duas princesas – disse Aldebaran, emocionado, pensando que, onde quer que estivesse, Estela, sua mãe, estaria orgulhosa do homem que o filho tinha se tornado, da mulher que estava ao lado dele, a quem ele amava profundamente, das filhas que agora tinham.

– Você tem o nome da sua avó – Shina disse à filha, como se adivinhasse que Aldebaran pensava nela.

Gostaria de ter conhecido dona Estela, alma boa, inteligente, sensível ao ponto de perceber que o filho era um predestinado mesmo sem saber a quê, que o amou mesmo tendo de criá-lo sozinha. Depois pensou em sua própria mãe e na mãe biológica de Maria, nos motivos que fizeram essas duas mulheres abandonarem suas filhas. Olhava para Stella, para o rostinho redondo da sua linda bebê de cabelos escuros como os do pai e olhos claros, acinzentados, os quais Shina apostava que se tornariam verdes quando ela crescesse, e não conseguia entender como alguém era capaz disso. Logo procurou afastar esses pensamentos. Continuou com a filha no colo, admirando-a, amamentando-a, confortando-a, até expelir a placenta, que foi mantida ligada a Stella por alguns minutos, até o cordão umbilical parar de pulsar.

Depois, Aldebaran gentilmente tirou as duas da água e carregou-as no colo até a cama. Maria os acompanhou e ficaram os quatro juntos, num silêncio sereno, de vez em quando trocando olhares e sorrisos amorosos, pensando em quanto um era importante para o outro.

 

FIM

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) La Cosa Più Importante, Arisa.  
> (2) É uma espécie de assistente de parto, com ou sem formação médica, que geralmente auxilia a gestante antes, durante e depois do parto.  
>  
> 
> É isso, pessoal!
> 
> “A Lei” chegou ao fim! Foi uma doce jornada, obrigada por terem me acompanhado nela! Maaaaaaas eu não vou dar adeus a esse casal que eu amei TANTO. Vem coisa nova muito em breve…
> 
> Agradecimento especial a MadWolf, que aguentou minha encheção de saco falando sobre o casal, sobre a fic, sobre tudo! Conseguimos! Chegamos ao fim!  Muito obrigada!!
> 
> Até mais! ;)
> 
> Chii

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicada a MadWolf, que compartilha das mesmas opiniões sobre esse casal incrível que o Megumu Okada criou e me presenteou com as artes mais lindas dos meus personagens originais, além de ter sido minha beta-reader e conselheira nesta história. 
> 
>  
> 
> (1) "É o Amor Outra Vez", Maria Bethânia


End file.
